A Messed Up Conscious
by Jackdude3006
Summary: This is a murder story. It starts with a character from Sherlock Holmes (the one with Robert downy jr.), and ends with that character. But every other chapter has somone else from a tv show, book, movie...ect. This is rated R (M) for blood, sex, gore, Murder. Cussin, and anything else that i havent already mentioned. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Sorry been away a while. Ive been busy movin. The date right now is the 26th of November. I'm not sure when this will be published becuase i actually move in 2 days and i need to pack.**

**Also, i decided to make a FaceBook after so many years. My FaceBook name is ****Prime Jackdud****e. You can't post on my timeline, but you might be able to be my friend, which is an honor in itself. **

**I'm not sure what this story will be, only because i'm writing to pass the time. Hopefully this turns out alright.**

I killed them all.

Every single one of them.

I befriended them and killed them

I am a monster.

But i was taking revenge.

It was for a good cause.

It doesn't matter what i say, i'm going to die.

Each one of them, dead.

Pools of blood and shit.

Shower's stained with cum and urine.

Mangled parts laying in the front yard.

All dead.

But i know who they are.

I know their stories.

I can tell them all.

I can be part of their lives again.

But i am still going to be killed for my crimes.

It wasn't a crime unless i feel like it was.

My mind hurts.

My blade is stained.

My fingers acheing for more blood.

Screams fill my night.

Cries fill my day.

Death is my world.

I am a murderer.

But i am an avenger.

Or am i a revenger?

Doesn't matter.

I am about to die.

But i must tell the story.

The fucked up story.

Stories that make no sense.

But, i need to.

I.

Need.

To.

Kill.

Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, looks like a murder story. Hopefully you read the description of the story. Im not repeating it... Except for this. At the end of each ch i am going to say who was in the story that was "important". The killer will be named: The Killer, (or) The Stalker, (or) The Murderer...ECT**

A woman walks over to the window and taps on the glass.

The man ingors her.

She taps again.

His eyes look over.

She smiles and he cant but help smile back.

She taps on the glass again.

He rolls down the window.

"Yes mam?"

"Hi."

Her dazzling white teeth make him go weak at the knees.

"What can i do for you?"

"Well... Can you take me to the...Um... Palace on Broadway? Im supposed to meet my producer there."

His eyes flicker down and he smiles again.

"Well now, what will i get paid with mam?"

She looks down and sees his second smile.

"I think i might be able to satisfy your needs."

She pops a button on her blouse and watches as the man's eyes go wide.

"Now or later baby?"

He looks at her eyes and back to her boobs.

"Baby?"

His mouth twitches.

"Um, can we do two installments?"

She smiles and lets another button pop.

"Oh my GOD!"

"You want me baby?"

"Yes! Gat in the car!"

She smiles and opens the cab back door.

He looks at her and he smiles.

Then he looks down at his second smile.

"Baby?"

He looks up and his mouth drops.

She has both bra and blouse off.

Her tits poke though his mind.

Her round boobs look like pillows.

And her lips keep saying: "Come here baby."

The man crawls in the back seat and lets her grab his belt.

"Hmm, where is the little fella?"

She unzips his pants and her hand seizes the monster.

"Oh, does he want to play?"

"Yessss."

He feels tension rise in his member.

"Oh, so fast?"

"Sorry, it's been a long time."

"No matter. We can save these bad boys for later."

"Ok. Now to the Palace?"

"Yes baby."

He turns the cab on and starts to drive to the palace.

As he turns a corner he sees the woman placing her bra on the backseat.

"You don't need that?"

"No baby no. Where im going i only need these."

Her boobs jiggle as she points at them.

He starts to sweat again.

"Hey, you mind if i get out now?"

He looks at the road and realizes that they are at the palace.

"Sure, but only if you promise that you will come for you second imstalment."

"Sure thing baby."

The woman buttons he blouse back up and steps out of the cab.

"I'll be about 20 mins hon."

"Ok."

The woman walks to the doors of the palace and takes a deep breath.

She opens the door and strides in.

The man at the counter looks up and then looks back at the desk.

"Hey baby, i'm here to see-"

"He's upstairs. Floor 130. Room 56. Bedroom 7."

"Thanks hon."

He looks up and she flashes him a tit.

He just looks at her.

"What wong baby?"

"Im gay, so that doesn't faze me."

"Oh, what a shame."

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Any way i can change the direction of that huge erection?"

He looks at her.

"I'll be back in 15 baby."

She walks up to the elevator and presses the up button.

The man at the desk looks back at his pile of checks.

The elevator opens and his eyes catch a glimpse of a pussy lip.

"Hey."

He looks up and a man is there.

"What can i do for?"

"Where is she going?"

"Why?"

"Because she has a date with me."

He looks at the man and pulls out his pen.

"I'll take down you name."

"And i'll take your life."

"What?"

The man punches him in the face and then pulls out a knife.

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not sayin shit man!"

"Erase the videocameras now. Or die."

The guy at the desk erases and turns off all but one camera.

"Ok, it's done."

The man walks behind the man at the dusk and grabs his face.

"GHBbyyrefbw."

"What?"

"LEWt ame gooj."

The knife finds it's way towards his neck.

"Now, this doesn't have to get ugly."

The man at the desk starts to shiver.

"Where did the bitch go?"

"Floor 130. Room 56. Bedroom 7."

"Thanks."

He rips his hand back and the man at the desk screams.

The man looks at the bloody mess and sees a camera rolling.

"Fucker."

He flings his knife at the camera and it enters the wiring.

"Now, let's go get that bitch."

He walks up towards the elevator and it opens.

"Hey baby. Wanna have some fun?"

"Sure."

He shoves her in the elevator and follows her.

"Strip."

"What baby?"

He pulls out a gun.

"Strip."

"Now Now baby, i know that gun isnt loaded."

He looks at the gun.

He flips it around and hits her in the head with the butt of the gun.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!"

He puts the gun away.

"Your right. It isn't loaded. But i am."

He pulls down his pants and sticks his hand into his underwear.

"You getting me a monster baby?"

"Nope."

He pulls out a detonator.

Then he puts his pants back on.

He opens his jacket grabs a wired ball and sticks it in her mouth.

"Hon, i am going to kill you now. Because i can."

He opens the elevator and presses 130.

The door close and he watches as the lights hit 129.

"Bye bitch."

He presses the button and the building shakes.

The man walks out the door and goes to the cab.

He steps in.

"Drive."

"hey man, did you see that mamazing girll?"

"Drive you drunk bitch."

"Nah man, not until i see her again."

The man whips out his gun and points it at the cab driver's mouth.

"Drive."

"Gun!?"

**Enjoy? Yeah, well, i didnt think you would. If you hate it then tell me. If you dont then follow. Simple as that.**

**Ben Ten (Cab Driver), Jazz Fenton (Prostitute), *note for later* Man with Bowler Cap (Michael Weston), The Killer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am writing as much as i can today seeing as i am about to leave for a 4 day school trip. Once again, If you feel like being my friend, send me a friend request on FaceBook Prime Jackdude.**

Pain.

Fear.

Cum.

Fire.

Whimpering.

Fuel for my hatred.

Death.

Anger.

My weapons.

The police confused.

3 dead.

2 burnt.

1 slit.

And head cop, confused.

My next target.

Michael Weston.

My book grows every second.

No one dies without cause.

3 targets dead.

Millions remain.

A killer.

Story not released to public yet.

Cops saying fluke drunks.

Man committed scuicside.

No one gives a fuck.

I speak how i want.

I kill how i want.

I listen how i want.

Life.

Death.

All fuckin worthless.

My next target.

Dead.

I have a set of rules i follow.

Time is for death.

Men speak crazy.

I kill crazy.

I need death.

I need to kill.

Kids.

Women.

Men.

Whores.

Animals.

Family.

Friends.

Targets.

With a huge number on their heads.

Anyone who gets in my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**I changed the story from a crossover to a regular, but the story will have the properties of a crossover. I just wasn't getting the views necessary to keep a story here.**

**Once again, If you feel like being my friend, send me a friend request on FaceBook Prime Jackdude, and i will consider if you are worthy enough.**

**I just found out about Paul Walker today. So after doing some research i am going to "remake" his death.**

The man walks over to his friend.

"Hey bro, you wanna go for a ride?"

"Nah man. I want to make sure that the benefit goes according to plan."

"Common man!"

He looks at his bud and smile.

"Sure thing. Just let me talk to this fan."

A man walks foward in a white hood.

"What can i do for you?"

The man in the white hood looks up.

"I would like to film a car drive."

The friend looks up.

"Perfect!"

His bud smiles and shakes the hand.

"Sure thing."

"I need to put the camera on the car."

"Thats fine. Witch car are we drivin PB?"

"Um... The Porche?"

The man in the white hood smiles.

He walks over to the black car and puts the camera on the hood.

Then when The friend looks the other way, the man in the white hood places a tracker.

"Sharpshooter, come in."

The man in the white hood scratches his ear.

"Here Backstabber."

"Have you placed the tracker?"

"Yeah...Hey, i've got a question."

"What."

"What is the reward for killing him and the driver again?"

He hears a chuckle.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The line goes dead.

The man in thw white hood stands up and walks over to the friend.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah, i think PB is ready."

The man in the white hood smiles.

"Real Life Fast and Furious, right?"

The friend smiles.

"Sure. I can post it to youtube and call it that."

"Sweet. I think my daughter would love that."

PB come running over to the Porche and jumps in.

"Yo! Time to Go!."

The friend runs to the passenger side and hops in.

As he looks back to yell thanks, the man in thewhite hood is nowhere to be found.

"What the hell?"

As they drive under an abandoned bridge he looks up.

He looks to his left and the man in the white hood is there.

"Nice to meet you Backstabber."

"Likewise Sharpshooter."

The man in the white hood pulls out his dart gun and gets in position to fire.

"Remember. Just the driver. This needs to look like an accident."

"Sure thing... When the car explodes, will the tracker go along with it?"

"It might."

"How will it explode again?"

"I drenched the tires and windshields in gas."

"Why? Wouldn't it just fly off?"

The Backstabber slaps him.

"Focus fucker."

The sharpshooter takes a deep breath and waits for the dot to reappear.

As he takes another deep breath the dot starts bleeping and the sound of tires is heard through the street.

He watches as the car starts to turn the corner.

The window is down.

And the friend has his head down.

The sharpshooter fires and the car swerves.

The car runs into a pole and the smell of a fire fills the area.

"Direct hit."

The sharpshooter smiles and pulls out a pair of gloves.

The backstabber looks at him funny.

"What are those made of?"

"Alligator."

"Oh, very nice."

"What else partner?"

"Kill any pedestrians coming to help Paul."

"Sounds good."

"Wait, can i see your gloves?"

The sharpshooter hands him the gloves.

The backstabber is very careful to put the gloves on without his DNA touching.

Then he pulls out a scalpel and a tube of H2O2.

"While you are looking for targets, i was thinking about your payment."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I can't pay you the agreed amount. You did too good of a job."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I expected you to miss and hit paul."

"Well, what is the new amount?"

"Look down at the reck and i'll tell you..."

"Um, ok."

"If you feel something cold touch your neck, it's fine. It's just to check if your bugged."

"Alright."

The backstabber slides his hand under the sharpshooters neck as cops, feds, and other emergency vehicles show up.

"See the people?

"See how the run around like mad chickens?

"See how the feds are looking for the shooter?"

"Yeah?"

"Now, who might they be looking for?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You. And you know what. Dead or alive, you are the killer."

He slides his hand across the sharpshooter's neck fast.

The dart gun falls to the ground and shatters.

"What the fuck!"

The backstabber squirts half of the tube into the fresh wound.

The sharpshooter screams in pain and catches the attention of a fed.

Then the man takes the tube and pours the other half of it down the sharpshooters throat and then clamps his mouth shut.

The squirming starts to slow down as the H2O2 starts to destroy the inside of the sharpshooter.

The feds come running down the street as the body falls to the ground.

The man with a bowler cap looks at the bridge and he sees a person jump off the opposite side.

Into the water.

He pulls out his iPhone 7Q.

"Sam, we have a problem."

**Paul Walker (the friend), Pitt Bull (the driver), Edward Kenway (the sharpshooter (the man in white hood)), The Backstabber.**


End file.
